Thunderstorms & 5 In The Bed
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Fluffy Zax oneshot set in the Miracles universe. There's a thunderstorm in Holby, and the children are a little scared.


Thunderstorms and Five In The Bed

 **A/N**

 **So we were going to have a storm today in my area (sadly didn't happen though-I love thunderstorms!) which gave me the idea for this, it's another oneshot set in the Miracles universe-this idea was intended to be a Connie/Rita fic at first! The twins are three and Maddie is two in this :-)**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Zoe and Max were sleeping soundly, when there was a knock on the door.

"Zoe... go see who that is..." Max muttered.

"It'll be Sophia, Ethan, or Madison." Zoe growled at her husband, getting up.

She rubbed her eyes, blinked, and opened the bedroom door.

Madison, her youngest, was standing there. "Mummy! There's a storm!" She said, very distressed. At that moment there was a clap of thunder, making them both jump.

"Yes, you can sleep in our bed." Zoe sighed, sweeping her daughter up into her arms and carrying her back to bed, leaving the door open-no doubt Sophia or Ethan would come in as well-they also weren't fond of thunderstorms.

"Why can't I sleep in your bed all the time?" Madison asked.

"Er..." Zoe really wasn't up for big questions at this time of night. "Because you're a big girl now and you share with Sophia." She decided.

"I still like it in here with you though!"

"Don't you like it with Sophia?" asked Max.

"She snores." Replied his daughter.

Zoe stifled a giggle, conscious that Max was trying to sleep-he'd had a long shift the day before. "Not all the time!"

"She does!" Madison insisted.

"I'm sure she doesn't." Zoe answered, trying to avoid Madison getting het up about it, lest she wake Sophia and Ethan.

"Mummy!"

Zoe saw a little figure at the bedroom door. It was Ethan.

"Yes, you can sleep in our bed because of the storm, you'll have to share with Madison as well though." Said the Clinical Lead.

"There were four in the bed and the little one said" sang Madison.

"Maddie, I'd usually sing along with you, but you need to sleep, and be quiet as a little mouse!" Replied her Mum. Ethan had already snuggled in between his Mum and Dad, and had his eyes shut, obviously trying to sleep.

"Okay. Ethan's gone to sleep." The two year old replied.

"Yes, and we should be too!" Zoe said, laying back down, hoping Maddie would do the same.

"I want to talk to you."

"It's the middle of the night!" Protested Zoe.

"Okay..." Maddie huffed, snuggling in to her mum.

All was quiet for a while, until Max heard a shuffling, and Sophia saying "Sam, come on!" outside the door.

"Not the dog. Please not the dog." The porter muttered.

"What's up?" Murmured Zoe, she was on the verge of falling asleep again.

"Sophia has decided it would be a good idea to bring our dog upstairs." Max replied.

"Oh no." Zoe said.

"Mummy?" Sophia called out.

"Yes?" Answered the doctor.

"Sam came into my room, I think he was scared of the storm . And I'm scared too."

"Okay... You can come into the bed as well..." Zoe realized that she was in for a long night, what with three children and a dog, plus Max in the same room.

"Yay!" Sophia grinned, told Sam to lay down, and climbed into bed.

Zoe thanked her lucky stars that she'd had the foresight to order a king sized bed for her and Max when they had moved into their house-it was a Godsend in times like this, she didn't fancy the idea of them all cramped together like sardines!

Sophia lay between her parents, next to Ethan.

Maddie relaxed against Zoe and went quiet, much to the Clinical Lead's relief.

Sophia dropped off, Max had already fallen asleep, and Sam snored softly-Zoe hoped he wouldn't snore louder, it sounded like a road drill when he did!

Ethan went quiet, and Maddie's breathing was slow yet steady, an indicator that she was beginning to snooze.

Zoe snuggled under the covers-the little that she had been left, and fell asleep too, the rumbling of thunder faintly within her hearing.

The next morning, Sophia woke up first. "The storm has gone!" she said to herself.

She decided to tell her Mum. "Mummy! Wake up!"

"Mmmppph?" Asked Zoe.

"The storm's gone!" Whispered Sophia.

"Yes... great..."

"I had a dream that you turned into a lion and chased it away." Sophia informed her Mum.

Zoe blinked. "Sophia, that's great and everything, but it's only 4:30, it's a Sunday so we need to go back to sleep!"

 **The End :-)**


End file.
